


when did you know

by archeralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Engaged Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: Alec and Magnus decide to ask each other, somethings.





	when did you know

**Author's Note:**

> my brain thought up this little fic while i was half asleep at 3 am listening to music.
> 
> so enjoy!

"When did you know?" Alec says questioningly, while brushing his teeth one night getting ready for bed as Magnus lays in their bed reading a book.   
  
Magnus looks up from his book, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, at what Alexander means. "When did I know what? My angel," he asks back.   
  
Instead of answering right away, Alec spits out the remaining toothpaste and rinses mouth out with water before turning off the faucet and walking out of the bathroom and he leans against the doorway and speaks up. "When did you know that you fell in love with me?"   
  
And Magnus is a bit taken back at the answer Alec's given him, it takes him a minute to reply, why is his love asking him this? "Love, what brought this on? if you don't mind me asking."   
  
"I was just thinking about when I realized I fell in love with you and I was wondering when you did so, I thought I'd ask you," Alec explains, honesty in his words and eyes is so strong.   
  
Oh, so that's what brought this on, well now he's intrigued with when did Alec realized that he's in love with him. "Hmm, now you got me wondering Alexander, when did you know that you fell in love with me?"   
  
"No, wait I asked you first, babe, so you've to answer before me," Alec pointed out with a light laugh, which makes him crack a laugh as well.   
  
"Well okay, angel," Magnus said with a light sigh, thinking back to a few months ago, on the night they came back from their date almost around the world, the night they made love for the first time. "You remember our first time?" he watches Alec's face morphs to a dopey and soft grin and his hazel eyes shine in the dimly lit bedroom, clearly recalling the memories from that night. "When you made me loose control over my glamour and I turned away from you afraid of your reaction to my eyes, because so many had turned away in disgust at them, but, when you saw them, you didn't turn away, you didn't look at me with disgust like I was so used to, you smiled so beautifully at me, cupped my cheek and told me they were beautiful and that I was beautiful, my heart hadn't ever felt so full with love and that's when I realized I had fallen in love with you.."   
  
Alec blinks his eyes because he feels tears building up in his eyes, gazing at Magnus who's eyes glow with the love he holds so deeply for him. "Magnus.."   
  
"I answered your question, love it's your turn," Magnus tells him.   
  
Alec clears his throat, before beginning. "It was the night the soul sword happened when I realized that I had fallen in love with you, I was so scared when nobody had seen you before the sword was activated, I ran off to search for you, I just had to find you, to make sure you were safe, I looked for hours, my heart would leap into my throat everytime I entered a room, hoping that you weren't in there, all of the thoughts raced in my mind, what if you were really gone and the last thing we did was fight, I never got the chance to tell you that I love you, and I realized at that moment that I'm in love with you, and there was a small chance you won't know that I love you and Magnus...." he trails off, inhaling deeply.   
  
Magnus sets his book onto the table and holds out his arms, Alec immediately comes over and hugs his fiance so tight. "I love you, Alexander."   
  
Alec gives his neck a feathery kiss and whispers. "I love you too, Magnus."   
  
He squeezes Alec tight one more time before letting him go, Alec goes over to his side of the bed and lays down, Magnus reaches over and cuts off the lamp, then lays down and cuddles close to Alec who wraps an arm around him and intertwines their hands together that rest on his stomach.   
  
For a few minutes are spent with them in silence, until Magnus speaks up about something he's been thinking about. "Alexander, love?"   
  
"Hmm, yeah babe?"   
  
"When did you realize that you wanted to marry me?"   
  
Alec doesn't take more then two seconds to answer. "I realized it, when I looked at you one morning, the golden morning lights gazed down on you, in the bed, highlighting you, making you look even more beautiful, looking into your unglamored eyes with your hair sticking up all over the place and a smile on your face, I knew then I wanted to marry you, Magnus, my heart and soul."   
  
"Alexander," Magnus said into the dark room, tilting his head up a tad to see Alec looking at him, he leans in and their lips touch, soft lips move together lazily and loving, before they separate.  
  
"Love you," Alec told him.   
  
Magnus smiled softly, "love you too," than he pecks Alec's lips again before snuggling closer to him. And like that, both soon drift off to a deep sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> and there's the little fic that's been on my brain, kinda happy with how this turned out, pretty safe to say my muse has come back from its resting place. 
> 
> as for my next fic, it either might be about doggos, babies or post 3x10 fics. we will see. 
> 
> y'all can find me on tumblr: @immortals-malec 
> 
> comments & kudos are very welcome. :)


End file.
